Regression -Phan-
by kittyxuchiha11
Summary: When Dan arrives at his new care home he finds his roommate incredably adorable. he never thought the reason behind Phil's behaviour to be so terrible though. who would have thought a boy like Phil could do that?


Dan entered the doors to his new house, the one he refused to call a home. Sir Peter's Home for Boys with Troubled Minds. He hated it already, with everyone standing around idly messing with their hands. They were all in white and black, which he guessed were the mandatory colours. He sighed, grabbing his room assignment from the man at the front desk and walking away. He was roomed with some boy named Phil, and didn't really want to go up. Who knew what this boy was like? After all, it was for the 'troubled mind'. He was sent here because of his very severe OCD, psychosis, bipolar disorder, and his multiple suicide attempts. Obviously the disorder they were most worried about was the psychosis, but Dan wasn't worried about any of them. Only angry that his parents had sent him here. He wasn't crazy, couldn't be. This place was basically a mental asylum, but he wasn't crazy. Was he?

Phil was smiling as he wrote into his diary. he had heard he would have a new roommate. what was his name. Dan, yeah, that was it. he wondered if he could be friends with this new boy. people normally didn't want to be friend with him. the workers told it was because he had regressed to a child like state. Phil didn't understand what the big word meant but he knew he was different. different in a bad way.

Dan climbed up the stairs, his suitcase hitting the backs of his ankles as he walked. He hated it here already, with the blank white walls and dull wood floors. He eventually made it to his room, knocking a few times before opening the door. "H-hello, are you Phil?"

Phil smiled at the boy as he placed his diary down "hello" he chimed sweetly "yes im Phil. and you must be Dan" he grinned at the boy as he got off his bed "it's nice to meet you" he said as he stuck his arm out to Dan. this was how grown up people were supposed to say hello. he giggled softly as he looked into the other boys eyes.

Dan chuckled at how adorable his room mate was, switching his suit case from one hand to the other as he shook the boys hand. "You too." He smiled, walking inside.

Phil sat back down on his bed, watching his new roommate carefully. Phil desperately wanted to find out as much as he could about the boy. he smiled sweetly as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. "did you get sent here for being bad too?" he asked as he innocently looked at Dan.

Dan giggled, shaking his head. "No, I wasn't bad... just, different." He sighed, brushing his fringe back from his face. This looked like the room of a six or seven year old, not a fifteen or sixteen year old.

"I was very bad apparently, I don't remember any of it though. daddy sent me here so I could get better" he exclaimed as he continued to smile at Dan. he had been told many times before that what he did was a very bad thing, but no one had ever actually told him what he had done.

Dan nodded, chewing on his lip. What did Phil have? He would have to see if the receptionist would tell him. "How long have you been here?"

Phil's smile faltered as he looked at his fingers, looking slightly puzzled. "umm, 3 years!" he said happily. "I think it's okay here...but im not very normal..." he said, a small frown appearing on his face. Phil wished he knew what he did that made him so different. he never used to be like this apparently.

"No one here is." Dan shrugged, looking up at the boy. "What do you have anyway? Nothing seems to be wrong with you."

Phil tilled his head slightly "yes I do. the workers say I re- regres-." he paused "I don't know how to say the word" he said shyly. He looked down at his wrists then rolled up his sleeves. "and I have these" he said holding up his wrists "there bad scars, people shouldn't have scars...it makes them different and ugly.."

Dan nodded, frowning slightly. "Regress? That makes sense... And I have them too, it's okay." He yawned, lifting up his own sleeve to show fresh cuts and old scars.

"I thought I was the only one" he said softly, staring at Dan's wrists "mummy didn't like them...she said they made me look ugly..."he sighed softly then smiled at Dan "but it's okay, mummy cant ever tell me that ever again"

"I don't think they make you look ugly." Dan whispered, walking over to Phil. "I like them." He ran his fingers over them, thinking. He wondered what had made Phil regress so much, to the point that he was basically a child.

Phil giggled slightly "thank you Dan" he smiled happily at the boy. "but...do you not think im weird?" he paused for a moment "everyone else does"

"No, I think you're weird. But that's what I like about you." Dan chuckled, looking up at him and chewing on his lip. "Normal people are no fun."

Phil grinned "yeah, really boring!" he frowned slightly before looking into Dan's eyes "can we be friends? he asked shyly

"Of course we can be friends!" Dan smiled, putting a hand on Phil's shoulder. "I definitely don't see why not."

Phil smiled happily as he hugged Dan tightly "yay, a new friend" he said as a huge grin spread across his face "we'll be super best friends!"

Dan chuckled, nodding. "Sure we will." He murmured, wrapping his own arms around the boy lightly. He was sweet, even for a regressed case.

Phil pulled away from the hug, he looked towards the door before looking back to Dan. "we should draw!" he announced loudly "I need to go get my colouring pencils. im not allowed to keep them or my sharpener with me in case I hurt myself" he said as he got off his bed "I'll be back soon" he said in a softer tone as he walked out the door. a few seconds after Phil had left the room a care worker walked in and smiled at Dan "how are you coping with him Dan? he can be pretty exhausting"

"He's fine. I like him." Dan smiled, standing. "Though, what happened to him to make him regress?"

The workers smile disappeared "it's a...long story" she said quietly "you're probably better off not knowing..."

Dan sighed, though he nodded. "Oh. Okay." He murmured, a frown taking over his features. "I just, I was just curious. He seems so interesting. How long do I have to stay here again?"

"until we can clarify your mentally stable, it might take a while. sorry Dan" she turned about to leave when she stopped. "actually, you probably better know about Phil, it could be dangerous if you don't..."

Dan's expression changed to that of disappointment, then excitement, then confusion over the course of the care worker talking. "Dangerous? What do you mean? Phil couldn't hurt anyone. Not ever."

She sighed "well I assume he's told you about this 'bad thing' he did?" she asked softly.

"Yeah.." Dan stepped back, his eyes glancing towards the door. "He said he didn't know what it was, but it made people mad..."

She sighed softly "well…you see, he started self harming when he eleven, because of the bullying and such he was getting at school. And when his mum found out, she didn't take it too well, she started to beat him on a regular basis. He grew to hate her after, his hatred grew stronger and stronger until…it happened"

Dan gave her a confused look "until what happened? What did he do?"

"one day he just snapped, his mother had went to beat him and…he just broke. He grabbed the nearest knife and stabbed her. He stabbed her several times, but soon after he had done that. Reality caught up to him" she looked towards the door nervously. "after that, he regressed to this state, he claims to know he didn't know what he did. But he must, he has just pushed it so far to the back of his mind"

Dan took a shaky breath "I had no idea…he seems like he couldn't hurt anyone…never mind…that". Dan turned his head as he heard a soft thump that came from the door way. There stood Phil, looking at him with wide, terrified eyes.

Phil bit his lip then turned to look at the care worker with a look of hatred. "you told my best friend my biggest secret… I hate you" he growled, clenching his fists. "he was my only friend…and now he's going to hate me!" he shouted, staking a step towards then woman.

Dan just stared at the situation in front of him. He couldn't do anything, he was to shocked. "Phil…I'm still you friend…it's okay calm down" he managed to say.

Phil whipped his head back to Dan, his face crumbling as tears feel down his cheeks "but I was bad, I did a horrible thing…I don't deserve friends". the care worker looked between them and decided it would be best to leave in case Phil turned on her. He quickly slipped out of the room and hurried away.

"Phil…" he whispered softly, walking over to the boy and wrapped his arms around him. "shh, Phil…it's okay. Everybody does bad things"

Phil continued to sob as he held onto Dan tighter. "b-but I…I don't deserve to live" he sobbed. "I don't want to, nobody likes me, nobody loves me!"

"don't say that, I like you, I like you very much" he whispered, gently rubbing the boys back, hoping to give him some sort of comfort. "no matter what you did…I'll be you're friend, I promise I will"

"r-really?" Phil asked softly.

"I promise"

"…thank you Dan, I love you"

Dan smiled, tightening his grip around the boy. Phil obvious didn't mean love how Dan knew it. But, having this boy as his friend would definitely make his time here a little more enjoyable "I love you too"


End file.
